Chishiki Kentanka
|romaji = Kentanka Chishiki|alias = Mind Flayer 心性剥|しんせいへが}}す Knowledge 知識|ちしき}}|birthday = 9 July|age = |gender = Male|height = 9'0"|weight = 203 lbs|hair = None|eye = Milky White|bloodtype = AB+|quirk = Hungry Intellect|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Founder of The Catalysts|affiliation = The Catalysts|base of operations = The Cerebrum}} Character Overview Chishiki Kentanka is one of seven founders of the criminal syndicate known as The Catalysts. Each founder of this syndicate believes that the current governments are corrupt and inefficient and thus wish to enforce their individual ideologies upon the world. Chishiki Kentanka, known as Knowledge, possesses the Quirk Hungry Intellect. Appearance Chishiki Kentanka is a beyond scrawny individual bearing an impressive height accompanied by a surprisingly light weight being a result of his Quirk. His head resembles that of an octopus bearing four tendrils that lead to a beak, which serves as his mouth. That, as well, is a direct result of his Quirk. He bears no hair whatsoever with milky white eyes. His physique, as expected, is frail with clawed hands that bear four fingers instead of five. He also changes the color and pattern of his skin based upon which emotions he is currently feeling with all but one representing a specie of octopus. This trait, however, is not part of his Quirk and is instead an inherited trait from his mother. Whenever he experiences joy, serenity, or ecstasy, he will adopt his own pattern consisting of a solid bluish-grey hue. Whenever he experiences terror, fear, or apprehension, he will adopt the color and pattern of a Blue-Ringed Octopus. Whenever he experiences admiration, trust, and acceptance, he will adopt the color and pattern of a Bioluminescent Octopus. Whenever he experiences vigilance, anticipation, and interest, he will adopt the color and pattern of a Mototi Octopus. Whenever he experiences rage, anger, and annoyance, he will adopt the color and pattern of a Giant Pacific Octopus. Whenever he experiences amazement, surprise, and distraction, he will adopt the color and pattern of a Mimic Octopus. Whenever he experiences grief, sadness, and pensiveness, he will adopt the color and pattern of a White-Spotted Octopus. Lastly, whenever he experiences loathing, disgust, and boredom, he will adopt the color and pattern of a Wunderpus Octopus. For casual attire, Chishiki wears a scholarly robe that is accompanied by a large hood, long sleeves, a short mantle with a portion extending down the chest to the midsection, and a waist-length stole. The robe is ankle length and is held closed by strings that wrap around a button-like protrusion. Alongside that, the rims of each article of clothing is embroidered with an elaborate gold design, which is complemented by the dark blue coloration of the clothing, which represents knowledge. To add to the flashy appearance, his clothing is made entirely from satin, save for the embroidery. Upon his feet lie simple sandals, which contrast his decorated attire. Underneath this outfit lies his Villain outfit to allow for convenience when changing. Chishiki's Villain outfit is a fairly tight black cloth outfit. This consists of a one piece shirt that converts into a slender gown once it reaches the waist. There is a distinct V-shaped protrusion on both the front and the back that converges over the shoulders and reaches down to the navel with its sides being bound together by three buckles on each side. Along the outlines of the protrusion lie bluish-grey colored rims. The entire outfit is topped off by an imposing headdress that sprouts from behind the head and fans outward as it passes the head. Strapped to the waist of the outfit lies a simple dagger that, while never used, is kept as a precaution. Personality Chishiki Kentanka is a mild mannered intellectual who takes pride in his knowledge. This pride stems from his belief that intelligence is the only way to truly gauge a human being. As a result, he hates having his intellect questioned more than anything else. Because of his affinity to knowledge, he hungers endlessly to know more. This makes him a rather pondersome individual whenever he has time to himself. As expected of one who values knowledge, he is not find of individuals who would much rather prioritize their bodies over their mind, causing him to harbor disdain towards the typical meathead. He believes these people have wasted their potential by rotting their brains away, forever limiting what they are capable of. That aside, Chishiki is a factual individual who thinks in only facts and plausible theories instead of religion or superstition, which he deems to be mere delusions accepted by the unthinking masses. As a result of his thought pattern, he forgoes most if not all concepts of morality, stooping to any low if he deems it correct. As for those who believe and/or follow those "delusions,"he harbors disdain towards those individuals as he believes that they are intentionally limiting their own potential. Due to his lack of morality, he is prone to do some rather insufferable acts. Most prominent of these acts are the experimentation he puts captives through. He will abduct civilians and Heroes and put them through trials in the name of human evolution. These experiments consist of gene splicing between two or more individuals who have complementary Quirks in order to create powerful hybrids. He is also prone to forcing test subjects to push their Quirks to the absolute limit. Those who intrigue him are used in his gene splicing experiments. Subjects who prove unsatisfactory are either dissected or have their minds drained by Chishiki. On the subject of draining minds, Chishiki does this in order to empower himself and to feed his hunger for knowledge. He prioritizes those who hone their minds, such as monks or mediums. The types he desires most of all are those who own a mental-based or psychic Quirk. These could be telekinesis, illusion manipulation, or even mind control. Nonetheless, Chishiki will do anything in his power to trap and drain the minds of those individuals as it provides a great boost to his psionic capabilities, which strengthen his already existing psychic powers, and that he gains the power of that Quirk. On an unrelated note, he despises those who may limit human potential above any other type of person. These individuals can vary from those who wish to control how others use their Quirk to those who wish to rid the world of those with Quirks. These types of people are often executed on sight whenever possible. Another type of person Chishiki deems a danger to human potential are the Quirkless. He believes that their genetics are unsatisfactory and will more often then not eliminate them. The only Quirkless individuals Chishiki show any favor towards are his allies and those who harbor an impressive intellect. Even then, these individuals are on thin ice with him. Despite his intolerance towards the aforementioned individuals, Chishiki is a patient person who adores complexity. This makes almost all of his approaches to anything methodical and precise. He rarely has less than five backup plans whenever his main plan goes down in smoke. On a similar note, he has a fondness towards intricate contraptions and will tinker with them in his spare time. His main quarters are often littered with odd traps and complex gadgets. Another result of his fondness towards complexity is his tendency to use abnormal terminology as he finds pleasure in speaking in a way that others struggle to understand. All of this aside, Chishiki suffers from severe, trauma-induced, psychosis. Causing his disdain towards those he deems delusional to be rather ironic. His psychosis worsens as he absorbs minds, causing intense visual and auditory hallucinations. These hallucinations mainly include the victim appearing before Chishiki and conversing with him as if the individual were still alive and him reliving his victims' memories in vivid detail. These hallucinations are rather common with him experiencing delusions on rare occasions. The delusions almost always take the form of him believing ignorance is an actual virus or bacteria and will purge anything he deems to be a carrier. Chishiki also suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder due to the presence of other individuals' memories in his mind. He has to be careful when wading through the memories of his victims, lest he becomes one of his victims. These instances usually last at most 30 minutes before Chishiki regains his identity either by himself or with the aid of his allies. This causes him to avoid reading into the memories of others unless it is absolutely necessary. His underlings are afraid to tell him what he is experiencing is a result of a mental illness as he may lash out violently towards them. The other heads of The Catalysts would instead not question his problems as they fear that bringing this to his attention will send him into a psychological spiral. Since none of them are anywhere near being a psychiatrist, he is to sit unaware of his mental instability. Aside from this, he believes that the world should run off a geniocracy in which the most intelligent rule. This belief is based upon the fact that history is littered with irrational and idiotic decisions that could've been avoided had a level headed intellectual been in control. He believes that the world should be ran according to the whims of the wise as they know what is best. Leaving the imbeciles with no power over the world. History Childhood Chishiki Kentanka was born with his Quirk in a rather average type of city. This city was rather peaceful, save for a Purist association of Quirkless individuals who would actively attack those who bear Quirks. As for Chshiki, he was the third and youngest child of the well-off Kentanka family. Chishiki, despite being grotesquely malformed and weak, was never really treated unfairly. This was mainly due to his enhanced mind which gave him an enhanced affinity to knowledge and his psionic capabilities allowing him access to weak telekinesis, telepathy, and a decent psychic shield. This made him a mind-over-matter individual who would much rather read a book than to wrestle with friends. His life was a healthy and happy one up until the age of seven. When Chishiki was 7, he was abducted by the aforementioned Purist group who planned on holding him ransom. During his struggle to break free, Chishiki discovered he could drain the minds of others when he did so on one of his assailants. As a result, his captors increased the cost of his ransom by about 400%. While the family had enough money to pay off the initial ransom, they were unable to pay the spiked cost, leaving the future of Chishiki bleak as he was to be executed in little less than a week. That was until a day later, when Chishiki began spouting personal knowledge that was contained within his first victim's mind. Frightened and intrigued by this development, his captors decided to keep him to research the depths of his Quirk. He was to be kept in a solid white room, which would be his cage for a large chunk of his life. For three years, the Purist group would study his Quirk in order to find a way to use it to further their agenda. They discovered, through him draining the mind of their ally, that he was able to merge the knowledge and memories of his victims with his mind. This made the Purists believe that they could use him as a center for information and a way to interrogate other captives. Instead, he was used as an execution method as it was easier to break his mind than their usual captives after he had drained the target's mind. When he showed reluctance, Chishiki was not to be fed until he had done his job. So in order to survive, he had to kill. What the Purists did not know was that with each mind Chishiki drains, he becomes more psionically potent. During these years, he was labeled "Subject: Mind Flayer." A name that would stick with him even to today. Adolescence When Chishiki was 15, he began exhibiting abnormal behavioral patterns. One abnormality was Dissociative Identity Disorder due to the influx of other peoples' memories and ideas intermixing with Chishiki's perception of himself, causing him to become one of his victims from time to time. Another abnormality was an addiction to gaining knowledge in any way possible. The idea of being an information nexus thrilled him, and he wanted more. This made him more apt to drain the minds of those thrown into his chamber. If he were to go without learning something new for an extended period of time, he would go ballistic. In order to combat this, the Purists gave Chishiki a constant supply of books that varied in subject and level. It was through these books that Chishiki began to favor the advancement of humanity and the idea of geniocracy, a form of government where the intelligent regulate everything. Alongside that, his isolation from humanity stunted his understanding of morality, causing him to forgo it and spiritual concepts in favor of facts and scientifically plausible theories. These developments caused him to develop a disdain towards anything that would limit human evolution, which he believed included the Quirkless. Instead of retaliating outright, however, he played helpless as his captors fed him more and more knowledge and psionic power. This was the beginning of his methodical approach to any task. For the next seven years, he was fed the minds of at least 600 people. During this time, Chishiki realized the negative effects of draining the mind of an imbecile, but still did it in order to trick his captors into believing they had him under control. Afterwards, he would have to sleep away the corrupted information from a simpleton's mind. He, however, had gained incredible psionic energy from his victims idiotic or not. He also began taking on even more identities as he absorbed more minds. Making him progressively more erratic. This, however, was no concern to his Purist captors. It was during these years that Chishiki also learned of his ability to replicate the powers of psychic Quirks. This first began when he absorbed the mind of a psychic teleportation Quirk user. He, despite never showing his ability to teleport, knew within the back of his mind, that he had just grown even more powerful than ever before. This continued on for two more psychic Quirk users. These two, in chronological order, were clairvoyance and reality manipulation. At this point, he was one of, if not, the most powerful psychic Quirk user known to man. This glory was short lived, however. Eventually, he had drained the mind of an incredibly deranged individual. The reaction was a violent and unexpected one. Upon draining the mind, psionic forces erupted from his head and rendered any organism within a mile unconscious. The affected creatures awoke with no memory of what happened a full hour prior. As for Chishiki, his mind was permanently scarred. Due to this miscalculation, he had developed intense psychosis. His psychosis included full body hallucinations with a major recurring delusion. Alongside that, he had lost a full 40% of his psionic energy and his ability to manipulate reality. The hallucinations, more often than not, were of his past victims. He could be seen holding a conversation with something that wasn't there. As for the delusion, he began to believe that he was the sole cure to humanity's plague. What, this plague was, he never specified. He only stated that those who don't know of it are already infected. What he meant by this was ignorance and the corruption of the world around them. This, however, puzzled even those who were aware of both due to the vague description given by Chishiki, thus falsely deeming them infected in his eyes. Thankfully, this delusion is periodic, preventing him from being unable to form any bonds whatsoever. Adulthood When Chishiki was 25, his captors presented to him his family. Having no memory of his family before the white room, he drained their minds despite their pleas. Shortly after draining, their minds, he had experienced the memories of his family, which also revived the memories he had locked up. This realization sent him into a frenzy, killing anyone he could find in any way he could. Afterwards, he wandered off, grief stricken and manic. During his wandering, his family began to occupy most of his hallucinations, so much so that he began to believe that they were not dead. This broke Chishiki down in tears as he was able to see his family again, attempting to do whatever he could to right his wrongs with them. Sadly, unbeknownst to him, what he was experiencing was not real. Thus causing him to live the rest of his life detached from reality by his psychosis. After wandering for a while, he had met what would be the other 6 Heads of The Catalysts at age 27. After some discussion between the seven, they had decided to form their syndicate. Chishiki became known as Knowledge due to his ideal government type being geniocracy. Each founder had their subordinates build bases of which they would reside in while having others build smaller camps and bases to harbor other members. They also had select subordinates forge each of their Villain outfits. Afterwards, the founders established their own personalized ways to rule. In order to expand their influence, the seven began recruiting more to their collective cause. Chishiki's method included the appealing to the rational and scientific parts of an individual's mind in order to lull them over to his cause. For 12 years, this syndicate would grow in size. As they grew a name for themselves, Heroes became much more wary of them. After the twelve years of building the syndicate, a group of Heroes attacked. Most of the Heroes were in fact spies lying within their ranks, analyzing the ins and outs of each leader's Quirk in order to effectively combat them. As the fight raged on, victory was slipping away from Chishiki and his allies. Then, out from the ranks came a man named Shizuka Kokyuu, who swiftly eliminated all but one of the entire raid team. The Heroes had no information on this man, thus giving the edge back to the syndicate. Soon, all opposition was vanquished, with The Catalysts being victorious. After the battle, The Seven Heads of The Catalysts granted Shizuka Kokyuu the position of 8th Head due to his strong ambition and great fighting capability being comparable to their own. Relationships Family His bond with his family was a short, but stable one. He would've experienced a completely normal life and may have even became a Hero had he not been torn from his family. When he was held captive, he began to forget about his family as the memories of countless victims and the white room bleached his mind. When they reunited, it wasn't a happy one as Chishiki absorbed their minds. Killing them as a result. Upon realizing the gravity of his actions, he was grief stricken and manic. As a coping mechanism, he had full body hallucinations of his family that made him believe that they were still alive. To this day, he thinks they are fine, unaware of the fact that they are merely figments of his imagination. The Catalysts Chishiki, being one of the seven founders of The Catalysts, is highly respected by all within his ranks. He believes in geniocracy being the ideal form of government, in which only the intelligent rule and the imbeciles toil. He is viewed as the smartest of all of The Catalysts, and with good reason. Despite that, he is viewed as the most unstable of the Heads due to his mental state. It is theorized that when, or if, his fantasy world is dismissed, he will become a more dangerous individual. Shizuka Kokyuu Chishiki, being one of the Seven Heads of the Catalysts, is considered a dear friend to Shizuka. Chishiki tries to lighten Shizuka's grim disposition by telling him his family may still be alive. The problem with that is that Shizuka doesn't have a fantasy world where he can delve into and actually believe what happens there is real. When the two are paired together, they are an absolute nightmare to face as Chishiki and Shizuka will block out any attempt at fighting them in melee range, where they are the weakest, while unleashing an unbearable ranged assault. Chishiki will form a barrier around the both of them when Shizuka needs to catch his breath while Shizuka will protect Chishiki if he ever winds up vulnerable. Awaihada Seibutsu Awaihada considers Chishiki and him like beings as they are both horribly malformed. Chishiki however, thinks that their malformations are more of a gift than a curse. As such, Chishiki will praise Awaihada on his physical prowess that his Quirk gives him in an attempt to boost Awaihada's small amount of self-confidence, thus making Awaihada a better leader. The two, when paired together, complement eachother well. Awaihada, being an excellent melee fighter, blends well with the ranged potential of Chishiki. They will, more often than not, capitalize on making up for their partner's shortcomings in order to eliminate any weakness they may have. Awaihada is concerned for the current state of Chishiki's mind. He wishes to help him, but is advised not to, as he would be happier living in his fantasy than learning of his harsh reality. On the other end, Chishiki will comfort Awaihada whenever he feels himself slipping into anger as he can be rather erratic when he loses himself. Abilities Quirk: Hungry Intellect Mutant-Type Quirk that allows Chishiki access to incredible knowledge, psychic powers, and the ability to drain minds in order to gain knowledge and psionic energy used to strengthen his psychic powers. If Chishiki drains the mind of an individual with a psychic Quirk, he will gain a large boost to his psionic energy and the psychic power of the victim. Telekinesis While weak at first, a lifetime of feeding has empowered Chishiki to the point of being able to toss tanks and even uproot an entire building. Chishiki can uproot and throw a maximum of four medium sized buildings worth of weight. Making him incredibly dangerous in an area full of debris and miscellaneous objects, such as a city. While using this ability, Chishiki can't access his psychic shield. The main weakness of this ability, aside from the inability to use his shield, is that he can't telekinetically manipulate organisms, only inanimate objects.. Telepathy This is one ability that has remained unchanged since birth. This allows Chishiki to communicate mentally with any individual within his cone of vision. Those affected can respond with their own thoughts but can't begin a telepathic conversation. Only Chishiki is capable of initiating a telepathic conversation. Psychic Shield This ability, while strengthened, was not strengthened as much as his telekinetic powers were. Despite that, this shield is incredibly durable and can cover up to five individuals for three minutes at most before he can no longer hold the shield. Making it imperative for him to not overtax his mind. The shield will be down for as long as it was held up, meaning if it was held for 40 seconds, it will take 40 seconds for the shield to recharge. During this recharge period, Chishiki is extremely vulnerable. Alongside that, he is unable to use his telekinetic abilities until his shield is down. Teleportation This ability was gained from a teleportation Quirk user. Chishiki is capable of warping to a location that is within his sight. This is often used as a method of escape or to create space between him and his opposition. Clairvoyance This ability was gained from a clairvoyance Quirk user. Upon touching the head of an individual, Chishiki is capable of knowing exactly where that person is and what he/she is saying. Chishiki can only keep up with at most 10 individuals. That aside, there is not much else to note. Levitation This ability, while not true levitation, is attained by him using his telekinetic abilities to levitate a chunk of debris or an object for him to stand on. Allowing him to stay a safe distance away from opposition while tossing objects at opponents. Absurd Intellect Due to the nature of his Quirk, Chishiki bears information on many fields and aspects. Making it incredibly difficult, if not impossible, to outsmart him. Alongside that, he holds the memories of all of his victims, which may lead to him learning of personal flaws and weaknesses of his opponents if the victims were connected to the opponents in some way. Trapmaster Chishiki's fondness of complexity allows him to construct elaborate and lethal traps. While he only implements his most elaborate traps into his bases, he is capable of making relatively simple traps on a whim. This makes blind rushes rather disadvantageous against him. Psionic Overload This ability is Chishiki's most dangerous ability, but the most risky. When using this, Chishiki releases immense amounts of psionic energy into his surroundings up to one mile. Any organism within that mile is rendered unconscious, waking up with memory loss of all that happened a full hour prior to the psionic attack. The unconcious state, itself, lasts for a full 3 minutes. This ability, however, has some negative effects on Chishiki. Much like when he absorbs the mind of a madman, he loses a chunk of his psionic power, making him much weaker until he drains enough minds to compensate. Alongside that, Chishiki can lose one of his psychic powers if he is unlucky. This attack is accompanied by a menacing psionic aura so potent that it could be seen by even average individuals. Fighting Style Chishiki tends to mix various tactics into two fighting styles with another one being a form of last resort. Despite this, Chishiki will fight with his dagger before he decides to use that last resort. Power of the Mind In this fighting style, Chishiki will open up with tossing copious amounts of materials with his telekinesis, only stopping when someone gets close to him. In an attempt to prevent his opponents from getting close to him, he may use materials as a method of levitation. If, however, opponents get close to him, he will swap from telekinesis to his psychic shield. During this time, he will either hold out until his opponent is a fair distance away or teleport to a distant location if the opponent stays on him for an extended period of time. This is his main one-on-one fighting style. Hazardous Earth In this fighting style, Chishiki will remain at a distance for as long as possible, teleporting whenever someone gets close. Chishiki, while at a distance, will begin to riddle the surroundings with traps starting close to him and spreading outward. This fighting style is used to reduce the number of enemies he has to face. This plan isn't flawless, however, as teamwork can effectively nullify this tactic. In response to that development, Chishiki will simply chuck materials in the direction of his opponents. Mind Breaker This is a last resort used when absolutely all alternatives have been exhausted. Chishiki will utilize his Psionic Overload ability and will retreat to safety. This tactic cripples Chishiki's fighting ability until he drains the equivalent of what he has lost. Instead of draining the minds of his opponents while they are unconscious, he runs away as he always believes that enemy reinforcements will arrive shortly. Gear Mind Flayer Suit This suit is mainly used for aesthetics and intimidation. The suit, aside from giving him a grim aura, provides no tactical advantage. Psionic Conduit Headdress The headdress is used as a form of focus for his psychic powers, allowing him to use them more effectively. Whenever he uses his psychic powers, the headdress will glow a faint blue color. Damage to the headdress can inhibit his fighting capabilities a fair amount, but he is not to be taken lightly even in this state. Also, damage to this headdress may prevent him from being able to willingly use his Psionic Overload ability. Thus making it imperative to target it. Dagger This is a simple, unremarkable dagger only used when he is unable to effectively fight with his psychic abilities. Utilization of his dagger is a striking sign that he is going to use his Psionic Overload ability soon. Making it important to subdue him as quickly as possible. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Incredible intellect. * Telekinesis. * Teleportation. * Clairvoyance. * Telepathy. * Psychic Shield. * Gets progressively more powerful. * Psionic Overload allows him to safely retreat when in danger. * Trapmaster. * Incredible at ranged combat. * Tactician. Weaknesses * Physically pathetic. * Can't use telekinesis while using psychic shield and vice versa. * Psychosis may hinder his combat ability. * DID may occur in mid-battle. * Damage to his headdress can hinder his psionic capabilities. * Draining the mind of an imbecile or a madman will have negative effects. * Psionic Overload will cripple his fighting capabilities for a while as he loses power whenever he uses it. Stats Trivia * Chishiki Kentanka means Knowledge Glutton. ** Chishiki 知識 means knowledge; information. *** Chi 知 means know; wisdom. *** Shiki 識 means discriminating; know; write. ** Kentanka 健啖家 means glutton; gormandizer; gormandiser. *** Ken 健 means healthy; health; strength; persistence. *** Tan 啖 means eat. *** Ka 家 means house; home; family; professional; expert; performer. * Chishiki Kentanka is the Geniocracy Head of The Catalysts * Chishiki Kentanka, much like the rest of the heads of The Catalysts, is a foil to a member of either The Four Elements or The Four Seasons. ** In this case, he is a foil to Chikyuu Karada. *** Complex and immoral vs. Simple and righteous. * The image used is one of a Mind Flayer. * Chishiki's base of operations is known as The Cerebrum. * Chishiki owns a pet Blue-Ringed Octopus by the name of Blinky. * Chishiki's Quirk is based upon the ability of the Mind Flayers to suck the brains of their victims straight out of their skull. * Chishiki Kentanka actually has two voices, but only uses one. ** He only uses is his telepathic voice, which is the same as Fused Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super. ** His normal voice, due to having a beak for a mouth, is near incomprehensible, making actual communication unnecessarily difficult. * Chishiki has two themes. ** His default theme is A Plague on You by Ray Koefoed. ** His combat theme is The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold. Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users